Reaching the Checkered Flag
by KricketWilliams
Summary: After a tough day, Garcia needs cool down laps. Tiny spoilers from 7.05 "Childhood's hour". A two shot, I think. As usual, I don't own a thing.
1. Chapter 1

_AN: Okay...I am being totally honest here...I missed writing heat recently (I'm an M girl most of the time!), so I went out and wrote a two shot of pure passion to appease myself...Hope you enjoy!_

**Chapter 1**

Penelope was very edgy as she drove Esther home down interstate 95. She hadn't been kidding when she'd told him earlier she needed cool down laps; going from zero to sixty in a less than ten seconds was tough for any fine tuned machine, much less a brilliant techy with colorful glasses on. Add to that her hours at the counseling center tonight, she was now officially running on empty.

Truth be told, the zero part of the equation bothered her more than the multiple requests. Derek had been so busy with work and side investigations, he hadn't stopped by, he'd barely called her. Lately, he'd been a miserable boyfriend.

And yet that last word still made her smile from ear to ear, even on a night like tonight.

Turning off on her exit, she heard her phone ring. It was Derek's ring, his _Hot Stuff _ring she'd used for him for years now. She changed _her_ ring on his phone all the time, depending on the season, the time, or even her hair color, but his ring stayed the same on her phone always.

"Is this my sweet and sexy chocolate mechanic?" she answered. She'd been teasing the entire evening about being a finely tuned race car, a Lamborghini to be exact.

She heard his chuckle. "In the flesh, baby. Still need that cooling down?" he asked, his voice a deep and low caress sent shivers up her spine that had nothing to do with the cool October air.

"Oh, definitely," she replied. "I'm overheating from doing one-sixty on the information superhighway, lover."

"Are you?"

She clucked her tongue in disapproval. "That's what happens when you take me out without priming my engine, and then run me ragged."

"I've been that remiss, huh?"

Her answer was only a slight, "Hmm..."

As she turned down her street, she heard him say, "Well, I am sorry about that, pretty girl."

"You should've known when you acquired this sexy racer three months ago," she teased, " that I need proper maintenance."

"That is good to know.."

"I need to be treated and spoiled and lavished and loved...and given the right kind of fuel," she added. "No cheap low octane brands for me."

"Never, angel."

"Don't you...forget...it..." she said, her voice trailing off as she pulled her car up to her parking spot.

He was standing there, carrying a bouquet so huge, there had to be thirty plus red roses, and a bottle of red wine in one arm. He was leaning against the wall of the parking garage, still holding the phone to his ear with his other hand.

He met her eyes, and even through her windshield she could see his glittering intent. His million watt grin caused her heart to beat erratically, as he said, "I think I got the exact cure for my negligence."

* * *

><p>Derek loved to surprise her. There were very few things that pleased him more than surprising his baby girl and making her blue eyes twinkle like they were right now. He walked over to her car, placed the flowers on the hood of her car, and then he opened her door.<p>

"Is this the right brand, momma?" he asked, holding the bottle of her favorite Pinot Noir for her inspection.

She glanced at the bottle, and then looked back at him and swallowed. The pale, smooth skin of her throat rippled with the movement, and he wanted to kiss every inch of it. "That'll do."

He put the bottle next to the flowers, and then reached a hand out to her. As she stepped out, he hauled her into his arms. Her balance wasn't the best in her patent leather _fuck me _heels she was wearing; the kind she'd teased him with for years. As a result, she went careening into his chest, her soft body melding against his harder one.

Everything about her hit him at once: her heady, sweet smell, fruity and exotic, along with a hint of desire, her pleased and excited eyes, the part of her plump, kissable lips, and the softness of her breasts. It summoned what was feral inside him, made him want to consume her, remind her that she was his.

"Welcome home," he growled, before leaning down to take her mouth in a heated kiss. There was no prelude; there was no need for that tonight. He simply kissed her the way a man kissed a woman that was _his_, with power and possession and his entire soul.

Her soft moan of acquiescence increased the want inside of him. He licked her lips softly, knowing she would open for the intrusion of his tongue. There was no doubt; Penelope wanted to please him as he wanted to please her. It was one of the most beautiful things in their relationship—a need to pleasure and care for each other. He reached his hands to her ass, drawing her upward as he plunged his tongue deep into her mouth.

She gasped, clutching him with her hands, her head tipping backwards under the force of his kiss. He hadn't had time to shave, and knew that he'd leave pink whisker marks against her pretty pale skin. Still, he couldn't stop himself from kissing her, from devouring her.

On and on they kissed, grinding against one another. Derek knew that he should end this, take this somewhere they could finish it, but the fire in him was roaring and need was nearly outweighing his common sense. He gave himself one more minute to experience the soft brush of her tongue against his, the feel of the erect tips of her breasts against his chest, the warmth between her legs pressing against his thigh, before lifting his mouth.

He smiled at her protesting whimper, and how she tried to drag her lips back to his.

"Come, sweetheart," he murmured.

"I'm trying to," she grumbled truthfully.

Chuckling, he clarified, "Come i_nside_. I have lots more for you inside."

"Okay," she grumbled. She stood back on her own two feet and adjusted her skirt and shirt. "But so far, y_ou_ are doing nothing to cool me down."

He smiled wickedly. "Trust me...I will."


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: Whee! I had fun writing this...I hope you're having fun reading it, too...This ended up being a fourshot, I think...I got carried away!_

**Chapter 2**

The moment Derek stepped into her kitchen, Penelope realized it felt more heated than if she were baking one hundred batches of cookies. The man was magnetic...hot and spicy. They hadn't said a word as they made the short walk from her parking space to her apartment, nor had they spoken when they entered her apartment and toed off their shoes. He'd simply handed her the roses, and she'd followed.

At this point, she'd follow anywhere he wanted to lead her.

She watched as he reached into her junk drawer and removed her corkscrew. It was kitchy, with a dancing grape on top; she'd bought it in Napa Valley years ago on a tour of wine country. She'd been single then, and she'd gone with girlfriends, testing and trying every glass of wine from multiple vintners. She remembered wanting to have someone romantic to share it with someday...and thought immediately of Derek.

He'd be gorgeous, surrounded by vines and sunshine, offering her wine in a glass with a come hither look on his face. His long fingers—thick, yet tapered—wrapping around the bowl of the glass, the corner of his mouth raised just slightly. She could feel her wetness pooling between her legs just thinking about it.

And there he was...her daydream come true, holding the glass out to her. He'd placed two ice cubes in the drink, something he normally did not do. Wine never needed to be diluted, and Derek knew that.

"Is this going to cool me down?" she asked, raising both her brows in question. If that's what he meant, she was seriously disappointed.

He gave a soft snorting chuckle, and answered, "It's a start."

She took a sip, put the glass down, and then picked up her flowers. "I'd better put these in water." As she removed the paper over wrap and ribbons from the bouquet, she walked to her sink and began running the water. She reached under her sink, removed a vase, and began artfully arranging the beautiful bouquet.

A moment later, she felt his arm move around her abdomen, pulling her back to his front. She could feel the heat from his body, as if it belonged there. He raised the fall of her hair with one hand and began kissing the nape of her neck.

**For More of this chapter, please see my profile!**


	3. Chapter 3

_AN: Thank you for the reviews, folks; I really appreciate them. I won't be able to post the epilogue for this one until about November 1st. My birthday is October 30th, and I am helping out with my daughter's "Spooktacular Ball" today the 29th (It's after midnight for me). Basically, I am as busy as they get the next few days!...As for this chapter...it is a bit kinkier than my normal MG goodness-just a prewarning if you are easily offended by that stuff..._

**Chapter 3**

**Warning: Strong Sexual Content (LOL, Spell check changed this once to Strong Sexual Contentment...that works, too!)**

Penelope knew she was panting, but she didn't care. There was a certain lack of modesty, a delicious submission that happened every time she entered a bedroom with Derek—or any area that they could use to make love, for that matter. It was all good, as far as she was concerned.

Scratch that...it was all _goooood_.

"Slide off your panties and lie on the bed," he commanded, releasing her aching breasts and giving her soft guidance. His tone was forceful, but his touch was gentle. That was Derek in a nutshell: a delicious paradox of rough and gentle, sexy and sweet, good and wicked...hot and even hotter.

She slid her soaked panties off, feeling his heated erection brushing against her ass as she bent over to remove them from her ankles. Every part of her tingled with excitement, burned with need for him. She took a step forward, sat down, and began to lay back.

"On your tummy."

Frowning at him, she gave him a silent question.

"Back first...your front gets me into too much trouble," he answered, and then made a flipping movement with his finger in the air. "Over."

Gingerly, she did as he bid. She wanted to feel his body over hers, the brush of his skin against her nipples, the feel of his mouth on hers. She wanted completion, and this wasn't the way to start that.

Using his hands, he pressed her legs open, and a moment later, she felt the bed dip as he knelt between her thighs. With her anticipation drawing tight like a string near breaking, she opened her legs wider and braced herself to feel his weight on her and the slide of him entering her body.

Instead, she felt his large, warm palms on her shoulders. His fingers were so long, his hands so big, he could span the width of her back. He began to knead the flesh there, his rough thumbs brushing over the nubby bones of her spine like a kiss. Circling, squeezing, he worked her flesh until she was moaning and grunting from the feel. She felt him trace his fingertips under her shoulder blades.

"Here's where your invisible wings are, sugar," he whispered, before trailing his fingers downward to her low back.

She groaned as he worked those muscles, his touch earthy and strong, and then feather light as he whisked his hands over her ass. He swirled his palms, causing goose bumps to erupt on her skin, and then cupped and squeezed her soft globes in his hands. She gasped and groaned again in pleasure with the illicit thrill that raced through her when he briefly parted them, before he traced all the way back up her to her shoulders.

He used one hand to move her hair, the other to stroke and massage her tight muscles. Again, the sheer strength in his hands combined with the delicateness of his touch overwhelmed her. She'd seen him be brutal, grasping UnSubs by the throat and throwing them down, and yet his touch with her was nearly reverent.

A moment later, he braced his hands by her upper arms and lowered himself above her. His hot breath scalded her neck, and the heat of his cock resting against her thigh simply added to the intensity of the moment. He placed a soft, wet kiss there on her nape, inching down slowly to kiss between her shoulder blades. He licked softly, nipped the skin playfully with his teeth, before sliding down farther. She moaned, gripping the comforter on her bed in her hands, feeling her skin heating with each touch.

He moved farther down her body, rubbing her lower back, giving it the same treatment, before caressing her with his mouth. He had a magical mouth, a wicked tongue, and she longed to kiss him, hold him close, and caress him, too. But she couldn't in this position. He was in control, and judging from the heat of his questing mouth, he wasn't ready to relinquish that anytime soon.

She felt hot all over, from her toes to the crown of her head, and her body ached with need. She writhed under him, unable to control her feelings or the rising heat and throbbing in her body. She bit her bottom lip, and then cried out as he ran his tongue down her lower back through the cleft of her bottom.

Immediately, she stiffened in shock—good Lord!—but he held her down with his palm in the small of her back. She felt him chuckle against the skin of her bottom. He kissed each cheek, moving his hands to hold her hips, and then motioned for her to to turn over again.

"You..." she said, unable to control the blush that hit her face when she looked at him again. "You are _wicked_."

"And you loved it," he retorted back, arching a brow at her, daring her to deny it.

Her blush intensified, and she looked away from his accusing gaze. "Well...still..."

He laughed out loud then...and then she heard the jingle of ice in her cup.

She swallowed hard. "Oh, boy..."

* * *

><p>"I think it's time to do that cooling off, baby," he said, unable to keep the smile from his face or his voice. He loved this look about her most of all, a bit frightened, and yet her midnight blue eyes twinkled with mischief and eagerness.<p>

"D..."

"Hush," he whispered, putting his fingertips against her full lips. "Let me play..."

She was lying beneath him, all flushed cheeks, lush curves, pouting nipples. His whole body tightened, and the heat inside of him flared when he felt her mouth move in a kiss of acquiescence. This woman was his perfect match.

Scratch that. This woman was perfection, period.

As he leaned over her, he felt her jolt as he drew the ice cube down the side of her neck. He immediately covered the area with his hot mouth, bringing the temperature of her newly chilled skin back to scalding. He laved her neck with his tongue, drawing the pulse point into his mouth and sucking.

Slowly, he trailed his mouth and his icy fingers to her left nipple, drawing another gasp from her. She bucked against him and squirmed from the shocking coldness.

He held her shoulder down with his other hand. "Do I need to break out the tethers, sweetheart?" he asked, his tone just a shade or two below seriousness.

She gulped again and shook her head.

"Good girl..." he murmured, drawing her freezing nipple into his mouth. He flicked the bead with his tongue and drew more of her breast deeper into his mouth, until she moaned and gasped again. She tasted so sweet, her natural flavor enhanced by her fruity perfume, it drove him insane. He had to force himself to leave that breast to tease, and then suckle the other.

Derek was so turned on, so heated himself, that the ice cube in his fingers was turning quickly to water. He was nowhere near done playing with her, and yet, his control was waning by the second.

Sliding the remainder of the cube downward, he stopped at her heated belly. Once there, he circled around, and then delved his tongue into her navel, licking the bead of water that gathered there. She was no longer wiggling away from the coolness; instead, she arched her hips toward him, pressing against him in a primal motion.

With the cube gone, Derek parted her thighs farther and pressed his cold thumb hard against her clit. Penelope cried out, arching and shuddering against his fingers as an orgasm ripped though her body. He watched her, watched as she shook, watched her nipples draw even tighter, and watched the flow of moisture from her body.

The urge to play and tease hit him; he slid both hands down, parted her, and traced his thumbs around her clit. She shivered in aftershocks, more of her honey wetting his hands. Moving farther down, he replaced his thumbs with his tongue, drawing her sweet and tangy taste into his mouth.

She whimpered as he slid his fingers into her opening. Over and over, he thrust his fingers as he suckled and teased her little nub, not to make her come again, but to rouse her and make her ready, make her want him. She was so tight and felt heavenly, gripping him, little shudders of awareness in her tight inner muscles.

"Oh, God...Please, Derek..." she cried out.

Unable to resist her any longer, he rose above her, bracketing himself on his forearms, and slid home in one long thrust. He held still, counting backwards from fifty to regain his control, trying his damnedest not to blow at the exquisite feeling of his woman beneath him. This was all he ever wanted...all he ever needed...to come home...to be with her.

He shuddered, feeling her hands trace down his low back, cup his ass. He sunk just that much deeper with her eager tug, and his eyes rolled back with the absolute perfection of it.

And then she leaned up and kissed his cheek, audibly rasping against the stubble there.

It was such a sweet thing to do, something of pure love and affection, that it caused Derek's heart to pound harder in his body. It humbled him, it inflamed him, it brought him to his knees...and it made him whole.

He lost all control then. Nothing remained but the driving need to unite with this woman. He stroked inside of her, his hips moving in piston-like fashion, driving into her. He guided her legs around him, telling her wordlessly to hang on tight, to never let go.

Over and over, he drove into her, never wanting this to end. He caught her screams in his mouth, felt her climax, and tasted her as she kissed him in return. Their hips met violently, the bed shook and creaked. Finally, he thrust one last time, jerkily losing his rhythm as he began to come. His climax rippled over him, reaching the finish line, as he emptied himself into her, body and soul.


	4. Chapter 4

_AN: Thanks for reading my little "Self-indulgence." It was so much fun to write this—P and D as an established couple—that I may have to do it again, soon. Thanks for the reviews and the favorites, and the birthday well wishes. Love, Kricket_

**Chapter 4-The Epilogue**

Early the next morning, in his sleepy fog, Derek noticed he was missing something very important, someone vital to his well-being. He reached for Penelope on the other side of the bed and patted, and came up empty. He opened his eyes, confirmed the fact that she wasn't there, and rolled to his back to sit up.

"Lay back down, silly boy," Penelope said, her voice husky from lack of use as she strolled into the room. "I'm here."

Derek did as he was bid, lying back in his spot on the bed in the still darkened room. The lush, naked goddess he'd cooled down yesterday night had goose bumps on her arms and tightly furled nipples...a one-eighty turn from the boiling hot furnace she'd been last night.

He flipped the comforter down and stretched his arm out for her, patting the bed once.

No words were needed; Penelope dove into the bed and snuggled her freezing body next to his. She put her cold toes on his calf and buried her icy nose into his chest.

He smiled, and was enjoying the feel of her near him...until she put her subzero fingers on his stomach. He gasped "Whoa! Watch it there, sweetness..."

"Sorry, angelfish," she replied sleepily.

Derek pulled the comforter up, tucked it under her chin, and then pulled her closer to his body, before kissing the top of her head. He murmured a nonsensical word that meant he forgave her.

She sighed happily, and murmured, "Soooo much better."

He lay there holding her and thinking, their combined body heat making the bed toasty warm again. Not much different from last night, and the steam they'd produced. Smiling, he teased, "So, _Lamborghini_—I fixed your coolant; now I'm fixing your heat, too, hmmm?"

She didn't answer; her soft breath was the only other sound in the room.

He chuckled softly. The answer didn't matter: if she needed warm up runs or cool down laps, he'd be there for them in this race—and for everything else in between, too.

Closing his eyes, he fell back asleep, with his soft, satisfied smile in place.


End file.
